olimpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como Resolver Problemas?
Uma das grandes referências é a do livro "How to Solve it" do George Pólya. A arte de resolver problemas pode ser aprendida. Esta "arte" é chamada pelo matemático húngaro George Pólya (e por outros) de heurística. Quando lidamos com heurística estamos falando de problemas e não de exercícios. Qual a diferença? Exercícios saem imediatamente. Já problemas não. Tenha em mente que você não aprende a ser um "resolvedor de problemas" do dia pra noite: isto requer tempo e prática. É como um atleta: para ele poder pegar medalhas, ele precisa praticar bastante. Problemas tem duas estruturas principais: Hipótese: o que o enunciado "lhe deu". Tese (ou Conclusão): onde você deve chegar. Se você se tornar um bom "resolvedor" de problemas, você começará a gostar de fazer trabalhos mentais. Isto vai te ajudar em vários momentos de sua vida. Como começar a ser um "resolvedor" de problemas"? * O tempo gasto em um problema é sempre um tempo bem gasto. * Não diga: "não sei resolver o problema" antes mesmo de tentar ou depois de tentá-lo durante pouco tempo. * Você deve tentar várias vezes resolver um problema. Se você não conseguir resolver um problema de primeira, deve tentar, tentar, tentar, ... Não se importe em tentar várias vezes, pois nessas tentativas é que você ganha experiência. *Conforme você acha os problemas cada vez mais interessante, não vai ser mais um problema gastar bastante tempo procurando sua solução. *Não tenha medo de falhar. Afinal, aquela falha vai te fazer amadurecer para que na próxima tentativa sua ideia seja melhor. *Se você não resolver um problema, tudo bem: você já amadureceu nas suas tentativas. *Antes de ler a resolução de um problema, lembre-se que será mais prazeroso resolvê-lo por conta própria. *A escolha de uma boa notação também é muito útil. *Às vezes, um problema parecido que você tenha resolvido no passado vai te ajudar a resolver algum problema. Por isso, não é só interessante que você saiba os teoremas e sim que você tenha resolvido vários problemas. Como perder o medo? *Uma boa maneira de fazer isto é resolver os problemas. Afinal, quando você resolve vários problemas, sua autoconfiança aumenta e sua chance de ficar nervoso diminui. * Comece aquecendo com problemas fáceis (como aquecimento) e vá aumentando a dificuldade continuamente (e sempre desafiando o seu limite). * Se você não consegue ficar muito tempo procurando a solução de um problema, procure estipular um tempo de tentativa para um problema. Por exemplo: "vou parar apenas depois de 15 minutos procurando a solução". * Depois de um tempo, você não se importará (e até começará a gostar) de ficar horas (ou até dias ou semanas) pensando em um problema. * Sinta-se solto em usar suas próprias estratégias. Se elas não resolvem o problema, pelo menos te ajudam a entender melhor. Como começar * Comece lendo o problema com bastante cuidado. Entenda bem os dados do enunciado. * Identifique, com cuidado, quem é a hipótese e quem é a tese. * O problema deve começar com alguma investigação. Ela também vai te ajudar a entender melhor o enunciado. * Procure deixar o problema mais fácil, por exemplo, escrevê-lo de maneira equivalente. * Se mesmo assim, você não consegue imaginar a estratégia inicial, faça pequenas perguntas sobre o enunciado e sobre a situação e procure respondê-las. Como entender o problema * Veja qual tipo de problema você tem que lidar: veja se o enunciado pede para você provar ou encontrar algo. * Nomeie bem os dados do enunciado para poder organizar melhor seu problema. * Muitas vezes, um problema é melhor entendido com um desenho ou um esquema bem feito. * A escolha de uma boa notação pode ser crucial na resolução de um problema. * Procure por palavras-chave. Quais são os resultados relacionados? * Não é uma ideia ruim começar atacando o problema com ideias aleatórias que passam na sua cabeça. Se elas não resolvem o problema, pelo menos elas te ajudam a entendê-lo melhor. * Às vezes é necessário que você leia o problema mais de uma vez. * Resolva casos particulares. A partir deles procure um padrão. * Pense em um problema separado que seja parecido mas com algumas complicações a menos. Ignore certas partes do problema original. Isto não vai resolver seu problema, mas pode te ajudar a ter alguma ideia. Estratégias para resolver o problema * Uma maneira é "olhar para o penúltimo passo". Você ter em mente: "qual a afirmação que devo provar para, a partir dela, ser imediato a conclusão do problema". Então, ao invés de focar no final, você foca no penúltimo passo. É como você querer chegar na casa de um amigo. Ele pode te explicar como se chega na casa dele, a partir de um mercado famoso. Se você souber fazer isso, a única coisa a se preocupar agora é como chegar no mercado. Exemplo: Se um problema pedir para que você calcule um certo ângulo e estar no triângulo, você pode focar em achar os outros dois ângulos do triângulo. Afinal, se você souber a medida de dois ângulos de um triângulo você consegue achar a do terceiro (basta usar o fato de que a soma dos ângulos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} ). *"Suje as mãos": faça casos particulares (e conjecture coisas a partir deles), encontre informações extras sobre o problema. Você não precisa resolver o problema de imediato: dá para fazer algumas descobertas separadas e usá-las depois para resolver o problema (uma pessoa que usava bastante este método Gauss, considerado por muitos o maior matemático que já existiu). *Durante a resolução, imaginar alguns problemas parecidos e mais fáceis pode lhe ajudar a ter as ideias principais do problema. *Procure fazer esquemas, desenhar ou fazer tabelas para entender bem o problema e organizar as suas ideias. *Quais são os tópicos relacionados com o problema. Será que existe algum que você não está usando? *Se diretamente você não conseguir resolver, procure ver se a prova por absurdo é mais fácil. Quando você travar * Procure se perguntar: "onde é mesmo que eu queria chegar". Em outras palavras: foque na tese. Procure encontrar uma conexão entre o que você já tem e a tese. * Veja se você está usando todos os dados do enunciado na sua resolução. * Se pergunte: "será que a notação que eu usei foi boa ou eu preciso usar outra?". * Você deve repensar no problema com outro ponto de vista. Até explorar todos (ou a maior quantidade de) lados possíveis do problema. * Procure se perguntar: "estou impondo regras no problema que não existem?" * Repasse pelas ideias que você já usou. Às vezes você pode imaginar algo que não tinha pensado antes. Ou ainda pode corrigir alguma coisa que fez errado. * Identifique a dificuldade e crie um problema separado sem essa dificuldade ou mais fácil do que original. Resolva esse problema. Mas você pode estar pensando: "isso não faz eu resolver o problema original". De fato, mas isso ajuda você a ter outras ideias no problema. * Faça uma relação que envolva o que você tem com o que você quer. Depois de resolver o problema ou de ler a solução * Se você ler a solução e dizer: "nossa pensaria nisso", fique feliz. Afinal você aprendeu uma ideia nova e pode usar ela em outros lugares. Quanto mais você se apropriar de novas ideias e lidar com várias ideias diferentes, mas apto você estará para criar a sua própria ideia. * Procure entender o porquê da sua ideia ter dado certo. Bibliografia * G. Polya : How to Solve It: A New Aspect of Mathematical Method, Princeton University Press * P. Zeitz : The Art and Craft of Problem Solving, Wiley; International Student edition, 2006. * AVERBACH, Bonnie; CHEIN, Orin . Problem Solving Through Recreational Mathematics. San Francisco: Dover Publications, 1993. 458 p. Categoria:Matemática